Ghost Whisperer
Ghost Whisperer was an American supernatural television drama series, which ran on from September 23, 2005, to May 21, 2010. The series follows the life of Melinda Gordon (Jennifer Love Hewitt), who has the ability to see and communicate with ghosts. While trying to live a normal life as possible—she is married and owns an antique store—Melinda helps earthbound spirits resolve their problems and cross over into the light, or the spirit world. Her tasks are difficult and at times she struggles with people who push her away and disbelieve her gift. In addition, the ghosts are mysterious and sometimes menacing in the beginning and Melinda must use the clues available to her to understand the spirits' needs and help them. The show was created by John Gray and was produced by Sander/Moses Productions, executive producer, and Jennifer Love Hewitt in association with ABC Studios and CBS Television Studios. On May 18, 2010 CBS announced the show of Ghost Whisperer has been cancelled after five seasons. Plot Premise Melinda Gordon (Jennifer Love Hewitt) is a young woman from the town of Grandview, New York, who has the ability to see and communicate with the dead. Melinda lives with her husband, Jim Clancy (David Conrad), and later their son Aiden (Connor Gibbs). She owns a shop called "Same As It Never Was Antiques". Ghosts seek Melinda's help in relaying a message or completing a task that will put the spirit to rest, and allow them to cross over into the light. Those who died with unfinished business become earthbound and cannot cross over, and Melinda, as their earthly representative, helps them to find peace. The show does not present the ghosts as having sinned; rather it is the spirits' own guilt that condemns them, and their own fear of judgment that keeps them from "crossing over" into an afterlife. The series also starred Aisha Tyler as Andrea Marino, Melinda's best friend, who runs the antique shop with her. Andrea is killed in the first-season finale. During the second season, Melinda meets Delia Banks (Camryn Manheim), a struggling real estate agent who forms a friendship with Melinda and who eventually agrees to run the antique shop with her. Delia is shocked to find out about Melinda's abilities; in fact, at first she claims Melinda needs psychological help. Delia eventually accepts Melinda's gift, though she remains skeptical at times. Delia has a son named Ned Banks (Tyler Patrick Jones seasons 2-3, Christoph Sanders thereafter) who finds out about Melinda's gift long before his mother does. Melinda also forms a friendship with Rick Payne (Jay Mohr), a professor at Rockland University. He helps Melinda solve the conflicts of ghosts throughout the second and third seasons. He departs in the fourth-season premiere for an expedition in the Himalayas. Cast *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda Gordon *David Conrad as Jim Clancy / Sam Lucas *Aisha Tyler as Andrea Marino *Camryn Manheim as Delia Banks *Jay Mohr as Professor Rick Payne *Tyler Patrick Jones / Christoph Sanders as Ned Banks *Jamie Kennedy as Professor Eli James *Connor Gibbs as Aiden Lucas Episodes and U.S. ratings Episodes in the first half of the fourth season won their time slot every week in viewers, and across all age demographics, including the 18–49 age bracket, and also usually won the night for CBS as the most-watched show on Friday nights. Furthermore, fourteen episodes from Season 4 surpassed 10 million viewers, with another seven surpassing 11 million viewers. Syndication It currently on rerun on US TV Network . ion television References External links